


Day 2: Voyeurism

by UnderSilkenSkies



Series: Kinktober 2019 [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, M/M, Masturbation, Pining Keith (Voltron), set during s1-2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 07:40:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20870609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnderSilkenSkies/pseuds/UnderSilkenSkies
Summary: What happens in the Black Lion, stays in the Black Lion... until it doesn't.





	Day 2: Voyeurism

They’ve been on patrol for several hours when the comm in the Red Lion cuts on in an unexpected fizz of static.

“Mm?” The noise startles Keith out of the monotony of watching the control board. He’d volunteered to go on a long range patrol with Shiro and Black, but the other paladin had been silent for so long that Keith assumed he’d fallen asleep at the wheel.

Keith is about to ask if it is time to head back to the Castle but a second noise from the speakers stops him. He listens in silence as a low moan drifts from the comm unit, followed by the sound of rustling fabric.

Words are on the tip of his tongue, they really are -- he fully intends to let Shiro know that Black’s mic is on, but... listening for a few more seconds isn’t going to hurt, right? He swallows down the lump in his throat as there’s another soft sound, more shifting, and the _brrrr_ of a zipper being undone. His mouth goes completely dry.

“Ahh~.” Shiro’s voice drips with relief. Keith has to close his eyes against the full body shudder that seizes him at the sound.

Slowly, making sure his own movements don’t betray the slightest sound, he reaches over and turns off his own mic. Maybe he won’t tell Shiro after all. That would only embarrass the other paladin, anyway, knowing that Keith had heard him jerk off. Better to pretend that this never happened and never mention it to anyone.

Keith doesn’t know how that justifies not turning the radio off entirely, but his hand refuses to turn the switch off. It’s like he’s paralyzed, mesmerized, utterly entranced by the increasing sounds of sex filling the cockpit.

The problem with not having a visual is there are moments of silence when Keith has to use his imagination to piece together what’s going on. There’s a pause before the sounds of jerking off resume, noticeably more wet than before -- maybe Shiro brought lube with him? Or used his own saliva to ease the friction of his hand?

Keith’s gut twists with heat at the mental image of Shiro licking his own hand, running his tongue sinfully up each finger, pulling away with a _pop_ and a string of saliva before touching himself.

His imagination is good but nothing compares to the reality of the noises coming through the speakers.

Shiro’s grunts grow louder as he gets more into it. His voice drops low and gravelly into a range Keith’s never heard from him before. It seems he’s completely forgotten the presence of his partner in the Red Lion trailing a short ways behind him. And if anyone ever asks Keith what happened on this patrol, he’s going to say he fell asleep for most of it and remembers nothing. This moment is for him and him alone.

Settling back in his chair, he can’t help the way his hand drifts toward his crotch. It’s only a natural reaction to the stimuli. There’s no person alive that could listen to the delicious noises Shiro’s making and not react.

Keith undoes his zipper and slips a hand into his underwear. His moan mingles with Shiro’s and his hips thrust at the sound. This is what they would sound like together: his hands on Shiro’s cock, making those wet noises that fill the cabin; his hands on Shiro’s body, coaxing those stuttered moans that rumble deep in his chest. Shiro’s mouth against his, hot and wet and needy.

Biting his lip, he runs a thumb over the precome already beading at the tip of his cock. He’s hard and leaking with only the staticky noises to guide him. Maybe it’s a good thing he can’t see Shiro or he probably would have come already.

He has to keep his voice down so he won’t drown out Shiro. Of course, there’s the option to turn up the volume but Keith likes it where it’s at. Any louder and he’d feel like he was listening to a porno. As it is, it feels more intimate this way, how he has to strain to hear the quiet whimpers that Shiro tries so hard to hold back.

The slippery sounds of Shiro’s hand on his cock grow faster; he must be getting close. Just the thought forces Keith to pause his own movements to keep from spilling prematurely. He doesn’t want to end this session too soon. He doesn’t want it to end at all, really, because his luck will never be this good again, but... he desperately wants to know what Shiro sounds like when he comes.

So Keith grits his teeth and swallows his own noises and does his best to keep up with Shiro’s half-heard rhythm.

Shiro’s breath catches and Keith is right there with him, trying to keep his hips from thrusting into his hand. Is this it? Or is Shiro going to drag this session out longer?

There’s a whimpering moan from the speakers and Keith spills white all over his hand. The slick noises and Shiro’s voice bring him to the edge he can’t hold back from and he throws his head back, writhing in his chair at the pleasure.

“Keith... ah, K-keith,” Shiro sighs.

Keith goes stone cold.

But Shiro doesn’t say anything else. There’s a quiet minute while he catches his breath, then a groan and the sound of his pants being zipped up. Nothing more. Within moments, the cockpit is back to the static noises of deep space.

Keith is left sitting in place, his dick still hard in his sticky hand.

That was the most unexpected thing since this whole unexpected situation arose. It feels like Shiro just dumped a whole box of monkey wrenches into the inner workings of Keith’s thoughts. Shiro likes him? Enough to fantasize about him and jerk off and moan his name?

Was it really a coincidence that Keith was the one he chose to accompany him on this patrol?

Was it really an accident that the comm was left on for just this one special moment?

Keith pulls his hand out of his pants and perfunctorily puts his dick away. Good thing he’s got a lot more time to ponder this on the long way back to the Castle.

**Author's Note:**

> Come talk to me on twitter [@undersilkensky](https://twitter.com/UnderSilkenSky)!
> 
> Also if anyone wants to volunteer as a beta for this month, I'd be happy to share the smut!


End file.
